


Cry Wolffe

by CheezPleez



Series: Wolffe's pack [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon divergence post clone wars, Clone Wars, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Werewolves, Whump, Wolffe Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: While on a quick recovery mission to get members of the 501st and 212th off an uncharted planet something attacks the crew. Unable to see for sure what it is imaginations run wild as Fives recalls the stories of the lunar beasts that colt told them when they were cadets.When Wolffe is bitten they still arent sure what to think but life returns to jormal and there is a war to win but a mission on Mimban months later may prove that nothing evwr goes back to normal.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Original Character(s), Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Wolffe's pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939771
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was alerted that werewolves or something close to them exists on the star wars universe. I make it no secret I love werewolf stories so i hope you enjoy :)

"We've received your distress call Cody. We'll have you and the boys back to base soon enough."

"Wolffe, be careful. Something is out there...it...ate half of the squad we arrived with. Right now it's me, Waxer, Boil, Echo, Fives and Rex." 

"Did you tell him about the lunar beast?" 

"Hush Fives."

Boost and Sinker straightened "did he just say lunar beast commander?"

"Just like Colt used to tell us about."

"Are you two seriously gonna let those stories Colt used to tell when we were Cadets scares you? It's bad enough I gotta come rescue the 212th and the 501st finest I don't have time to deal with my men acting like scared younglings."

They landed the ship on the seemingly deserted planet moon. "Where the hell are we even at?" 

"No idea commander. It's not on any of our charts." Boost looked at the scanners "no signs of life outside their ship."

"Figures,I bet their monster is some kind of new seperatist weapon." Wolffe and his men moved towards the ship and keyed in the code to open the door. They saw no sign of the missing men Cody mentioned.

"Well another day another mess I gotta pull your butts out of. If it weren't for me and my boys none of you would have made it past shinies."

"Told ya he'd be a jerk about it" Rex muttered to Cody. 

"I can still leave you all here if you feel that way." They all quickly stood up "No, Wolffe we are good. Thank you for coming out. Fives, grab the med kit just in case."

They trooped back to the transport Wolffe brought. As he herded them in he began to gloat a bit. "Cowering in your ship like a bunch of shinies all because you let some silly stories Colt told you get into your head. Kriffin' unbelievable." Suddenly as he moved to enter and close the hatch a shadow tore past taking him with it.

"WOLFFE!"  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" 

They heard several shots from a blaster and then nothing. "Cccc..commander?" Sinker carefully looked around. "Fives, Boost, you're with me. Echo, sinker stay with Rex, secure the ship." 

"Yes sir commander."

They carefully walked toward some trees where they saw the shadow go. Suddenly Fives felt something grab his leg."SHIT!" He spun around, blaster raised to see Wolffe at his feet, a gorey mess but still alive. "Damn. He's been chewed up. Where's the thing that did this?"

"Dead" he coughed out and nodded towards a ravine. "Quick, we need to get him back on the ship. Call Kix, tell him we're gonna need help when we land. Hang in there Wolffe."

"Holy hell, look at the size of those bites in his armor. What could have done such a thing Sinker?" 

"Boost we told you it was a wolf. We aren't makin' this up." 

"Calm down Fives. We don't know what exactly we saw. For all we know it could be a droid. All we know is that the separatists tried to set up a base here and all we found was carnage. Then all hell broke loose and our ship was damaged by whatever was out there."

When they arrived Kix and Corric were both waiting in the bay. "My god what happened to him?" 

"Honestly Kix...a wolf at least that's what it looked like. We barely saw it. We did what we could but he's not doing so great." 

"We'll take it from here Rex, you and the boys go get yourselves cleaned up. We'll keep you and Cody posted."

Everyone kept stopping in to check on Wolffe "It's the strangest thing. He's running a fever and he's sick as hell but we can't figure out why. Bacta doesn't seem to be helping and we are afraid to put him in the tank in his condition. We just have to wait and see but I'm not sure what to think."

Wolffe's fever broke and he came around four days later to General Plo sitting beside his bed. "Wolffe, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better sir." 

Plo chuckled "you have had everyone quite worried the past few days. Can you recall what happened? What attacked you?"

"I..I don't really know but it was big and powerful. Those jaws… I thought my leg was gonna break clean off."

"It may very well have been had you not had armor. Get some rest. We still need you to lead us commander."

Plo exited and he sunk back into the bed as sleep claimed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later

"Alright men, the separatists have once again attempted to build a clanker factory one Mimban. The job is simple, scout the facility and find out how they are managing it on swamp land. DO NOT engage until we have the information we need about their foundation. Remember we don't want to draw unnecessary attention. The nomads in the swamp were kind enough to tell us of the droids arrival but have asked to be kept out of this."

"Yes commander." 

Wolffe sat down and wiped his brow. "Wolffe? Are you alright?"

"I'm Fine" he snapped "I mean… I'm fine. Sorry General Plo. I'll be fine."

Rex leaned over to Anakin "does Wolffe seem a bit...snappy today?" Fives scoffed "compared to what? He's always a bastard. You're just now noticing this?" Rex looked over to Anakin who shrugged "Fives has a point. Wolffe is pretty crabby most of the time."

They carefully landed and met the swamp nomads who called them. "Thank you for calling us. We will do everything we can to keep the war away from your home and your people." Plo bowed respectfully and the old woman reciprocated. Her eyes then narrowed as she looked at the two jedi and the two clone officers in front of her.

"You have brought a plague to our doorstep. You" she pointed a long bony finger at Wolffe "come with me boy NOW." He looked at Anakin and Plo. "Do as she asks Wolffe we need them to trust us." 

"General Plo with all due respect is that a good idea sending Wolffe off with her?"

"He has a point Rex. She's just an old lady, he can handle it, can't you Wolffe?"

"Uh right, yes sir." He followed the woman to a small campsite. She led him into a tent. "Sit." He did as she said. "You have been bitten by the lunar beast. When was your first change?" 

"Ma'am? I haven't...changed." she reached forward shoving a hand under his armor and feeling the raised scar on his stomach under his blacks. "There, the bite. The beast left its mark and with it the curse. So when were you bitten and when did you first change?" 

Wolffe was getting annoyed with her prodding. "Look I got that bite 6 months ago on some nameless little abandoned planet and I've been fine since. There is no lunar beast and I haven't changed!" A man poked his head in "Zarah is everything ok?" She nodded "It is fine Sisk. I have things well in hand. Commander, you and your men should stay here tonight. You will never reach the factory before dark and the swamps are very dangerous at night even with the moon nearly full." 

He rose from his seat "fine. I will tell the generals." He left and headed back to the hill where Plo, Anakin, and Rex waited. "Zarah said we should camp with them tonight. Says we won't reach the factory before night and the swamp is dangerous."

"A wise plan. We should not refuse their hospitality. They could prove to be an excellent ally."

"General Plo, I feel our men would be better to cover as much ground as possible before sundown."

"Wolffe, trust me, General Skywalker and I have been here before those swamps are dangerous in the light. Even with the lunar cycle nearly full the fog is a problem. We can't afford the risk."

"Fine. Just wanted to get this done."

"And we appreciate that Wolffe but sometimes it is best to listen to the locals. General Skywalker, bring the men over. I would like to get to know our host."

"Sure thing Master Plo."

Once Anakin was far enough away Plo placed a hand on Wolffe's shoulder "what's troubling you my boy?"

"Its… its stupid really. It's just… months back, when I got hurt…..did I change?"

Plo chuckled "we are all constantly changing. The force moves the universe. None of us are the same as when we started so yes you have changed."

"No I mean like phys- ya know what forget it. Like I said it's stupid."

"Wolffe, you can always talk to me. I will never think what you are saying is stupid." 

"I know. Thank you general."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ill post another chalter or two in a few days


	3. Chapter 3

The two camps seemed to easily mesh together. Anakin and Echo were talking with some of the nomads about the modified vehicles they used in the desert and the men were talking both amongst themselves and with Zarah's people. Master Plo was talking with Zarah as he helped her cook something.

"Boost, Sinker, how do you two do it? Wolffe is such a cranky blow hard. I mean Rex has his days but its just constant from him."

"We don't have any issue with him because we know how to do our job and follow orders."

"You sayin' I don't know my job Boost?" 

"I never said anything you came to the conclusion all by yourself."

"I don't need someone to bark orders at me to know my job."

"You sure about that vod?"

Fives threw a punch and they were both rolling on the ground. Wolffe stormed over and tore them apart tossing Fives at Rex's feet and Boost into the water nearby.

"Both of you knock it off" he growled. Boost scrambled out of the water "now I'm all swampy." 

"Good it's an improvement. You reek." Wolffe turned on his heels and stormed away from them.

"Jeez. He's pissed."

"Well he's right Boost, you did reek."

"Kriff off Sinker."

"Commander, is everything alright?" He looked up to see a young woman standing in front of him. "Just a little tension between the men. It's handled."

"That is not what I was talking about."

"There is nothing to be concerned about Ma'am."

She reached out and took his hand. "Your palm can tell me much. You have a decent lifeline but things are hard. You will suffer great loss at your own hand." She frowns "your life line is full of hardship and so little happiness. Take comfort where and when you can. Enjoy those closest to you. Remember family does not end in blood."

She took the string of beads from around her neck "wear these, they will protect you from harm. Now let's join the others for dinner."

"Ah Assi, there you are, and you brought the good commander back to us."

"Yes grandmother, I thought it best he joined us for a meal."

"Yes, yes, good idea. Here, drink this commander, it will help your nerves."

She handed him a cup of something warm. It smelled sweet but when he drank it he was overwhelmed with a sour bitter taste. "What is this?" He asked as he examined the thick sludge-like contents of the cup.

"Drink it. It will help. Tell me commander, when was the last time you were on a planet with a lunar cycle?" Zarah looked up at the sky expectantly.

"It's been quite some time. It is amazing how many planets have no lunar cycles." 

"I see. So this is your first full moon…"

"In about a year. Why?"

"The great change is triggered by the first full moon but when there is an absence of moon it lies dormant, waiting for the long awaited day when the Lunar beast can roam free."

Wolffe rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. "Wolffe" master Plo gently scolded. "Awww the commander got in trouble."  
"Fives, don't make things any worse."  
"Right, sorry captain."

"Ooooooh Fives got in trouble." Rex and Wolffe both shot a look at Boost and Sinker who quickly quieted. Anakin couldn't help but chuckle. 

As the meal progressed Wolffe felt miserable. He ached down to his bones and his head hurt. "Perhaps you should turn in early Commander" Plo quietly suggested. "I think you're right sir. I'll be ready to march toward the factory first thing in the morning."

"Good night Wolffe." 

"Good night general."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through this. It was supposed to be about 4 chapters but thing happened so you'll get a few more


	4. Chapter 4

Wolffe entered his tent to see Assi sitting inside waiting for him. "Can I help you?"

"No. I am here to help you." Her eyes now flashed a golden color rather than the deep purple he had noticed earlier. "I will guide you through the great change."

"Ma'am, no disrespect but there is no great change. I'm just a tired soldier who has had a long day and will have an even longer one tomorrow." 

"Before I leave you commander, sit, listen to me for just a moment." Wolffe did as she asked matching her crossed legged position despite the way his back protested. "Close your eyes and breathe. Big deep open breaths. Fill your lungs with all that surrounds you." 

As he inhaled deeply he felt her sprinkle something at him that he immediately inhaled by accident. "What the hell?!?" He stumbled back gagging on the powder in his throat. He began to feel hot and light headed. "Whaa..whas wrong wi' me" he slumped onto the ground. "Wha' 'id you do?" He slurred.

Assi moved closer and he felt her lay his head in her lap. His eyes began to droop and close no matter how hard he fought as she raked her hands through his hair. "Shhhhh. It will all make sense soon enough. Just let it happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading i plan on pisti g a chapter a day this week till this ones done.   
> Take care see you tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up in a cold sweat but he wasn't in his tent. Wherever he was it was nothing but darkness. He then saw the large wolf in front of him. It bared its teeth and arched its shoulders and back. He took a step back but as he did so the wolf moved forward.

He reached for his blaster but it wasn't there. Nothing was there. "Great I finally dream at night and I'm naked staring down a lothwolf." Just then the wolf lunged at him but when it hit him it just disappeared. 

"What the hell?" 

"It is part of you. You are part of it. The force brought you together. You already bare it's sigil. Take the power that has been gifted to you. You are blessed with strength and power even a jedi can not fully obtain."

When he woke again he was cuffed in the prison cell of the ship. "Shit, he's up." Boost and Sinker were on the other side of the cell. "Sooooo last night was interesting."

"What happened?" 

They both looked at each other. "You um… you want the real version or the version we told everyone else?"

"What do you mean the real version? Sinker what did you do?"

"No not me, you. You um….changed last night. We went to check on you and umm…." It was then he noticed the scratches that nearly went through their armor. "Where's Assi?" 

They both looked at him. "Boost and I only found you. Do you not remember anything?" 

"I remember going back to my tent and Assi was there waiting. She said she wanted to help me. As I took a breath she dusted something on me. After that I had a ton of crazy dreams about Loth wolves, next thing I know I'm here….and I'm naked."

"Here ya go commander" he handed over his blacks. "We um… couldn't dress you last night. We barely got you into that cell safely. As far as the generals know you were still under the weather. Boost and I stayed behind to secure the village. At least that's what we told them."

There was a knocking at the door. "Let us in. We brought food." Wolffe's stomach chose that moment to growl. Sinker opened the door and Assi walked in along with Zarah. "How do you feel this morning commander?" 

His mouth watered as Assi began to take things out of her basket. Sinker reached for it but she swatted him away "ah ah, not for you." She turned and handed the bowl to Wolffe "here you are. The change always increases your appetite as your body adjusts." 

"Thank you Assi." They all sat together and Zarah explained what they knew about the lunar beast. "Most who are bitten do not survive the infection. It burns the body with fever for days. If you survive you have been chosen by the beast."

"As you become more experienced you will have more clarity. I remember my first change" Assi nuzzled close to Wolffe.

'You're one too?"

"Well of course silly. How else would we have known what you were?"

"How long?"

"I was bitten as a child by my father, Kardas, my mother did not survive it. He believes those gifted by the lunar beast are meant to overrun the planet and take control. Now that you are here you can stop him and the separatists that threaten our home and our planet."

"General Plo will have no problem dealing with him "

"Oh… um he can change at will. He will be hard to catch. Our best chance is another lunar beast."

"Why not you?"

"I am not strong enough but you are." She carded her fingers through his hair causing him to blush while Boost and Sinker snickered. "I um… you're sure two jedi generals and a clone squad can't handle him?"

"No. Jedi can't do everything. It will only end when he is beaten by another beast."

Assi was clinging to him now and he couldn't seem to pry her off. "I don't make a habit of fighting with civilians. My job is droid armies and the occasional sith acolyte."

"Then a Lunar Beast should be no problem commander. Like it or not my son in law has aligned himself with the separatist to meet his own ends so you're justified in fighting him. If you do not wish to see your men massacred I suggest you get moving. You will reach your men by dark when he will no doubt bring an ambush. The droids may not know you are here but he knows."

Zarah stood up to leave "Assi come now." She held Wolffe close "I don't want to leave him. He needs me. He will have to change tonight and fight my father. The least I can do is stay with them as a guide. These men have no idea what they are doing."

Zarah rolled her eyes "fine but whatever happens to you is your own fault. These men are not tasked with baby sitting you."

"Yes grandma. Thank you." 

**********************************************************************************************************

They moved quickly as they could through the swamps following the trail left by the others.

"We are still gonna be moving through this swamp well after dark." 

"I think that's the point Boost. They need Wolffe to be changed before we get there so we can try and surprise Kardas and stop the clankers."

"That's pretty much it. Oh this is so exciting. My father has had no one able to challenge him for years. I just knew when Grandma called you here we would finally see the end of this and how convenient that you already arrived with a lunar beast ready for us."

Wolffe stopped walking "what do you mean?"

"Oh...well I was just going to bite one of you and hope for the best but this was less messy." 

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" They all hissed at her. 

"Well we needed a champion. You can't go toe to toe with a lunar beast if you aren't suited for it. It would be an unfair fight."

"Well I was able to kill the one that bit me and I wasn't turned yet so I highly doubt that."

"Don't you see you were chosen. Besides the only way to truly kill a lunar beast is a shot to their heart or ya know tearing it out so really unless you did that the thing is probably still alive.”

They walked for a few more hours, the sun slowly disappearing from the sky. As it got darker Wolffe felt his stomach churn and his head and body began to ache. Assi stopped and put her hands together "oh this is so exciting. You are about to see the greatest wonder of this world."

As she said this Wolffe groaned and fell to his knees. "Commander?!"

Boost and Sinker rushed to his side. "Ah ah, don't get too close unless you want to be hurt. I suggest though that you atleast remove his boots and his armor. He needs room to grow big and strong." 

They did as she said stripping him down to his blacks and then taking a few steps back. As his body began to twist and contort Assi squealed in delight. Boost and Sinker cringed as Wolffe thrashed and screamed. They had only ever seen him in that much pain once before when he lost his eye.

"We...we have to do something. He's hurting."

"Calm down sergeant. Of course he is hurting. His bones are rearranging themselves to become the ultimate form, the true form!" As she said this she gracefully changed before their eyes. "He will be able to do this in time. As i said he will gain clarity through experience."

Boost took a step back as the smaller woman now towered over him. "Oooooh I won't hurt you soldier."

He and sinker were now back to back as Wolffe stood up. 

"If I never have to do that again it will be too soon. Are you two just gonna stand there? We gotta move, come on."

Sinker shrugged "well...good to see his personality isn't changed." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

Boost patted his back "it means no matter what you are still a kurmudgeon. Don't worry, its….."

"It's endearing" Assi purred as she moved over to them, edging Boost away from Wolffe.

"Um...lets get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha ks for stickin around see you tomorrow with the next update  
> Take care


	6. Chapter 6

They had been sitting and watching the factory for several hours and there was no sign of anyone. No droids or even people.

"Maybe the building didn't work out?"

"I don't think that's it Fives, should we get a closer look General?"

"It could be a trap. Master Plo do you copy? We have seen nothing on our end."

"We do not seem to have anything here either."

Suddenly a blaster bolt whizzed past Rex. 

"Ok gonna have to amend that Master Plo we have company. Stay where you are."

"Call if you need us."

Plo and his men waited quietly. He wondered briefly about the nomads and hoped that Boost and Sinker were keeping them safe from all this. He was pulled from his thoughts when something tore through the ranks sending them scattering. 

"What was that? Did anyone see it? Quickly head for the factory."

They ran for the open bay doors trying to cover whatever was picking them off.

"Master Plo we are going to take cover in the factory. Something drew all the droids out here but I don't think it was us."

"We are heading there too. Something picked off half my men faster than I could blink."

Just as they reached the door a large wolf like creature stood in front of them. 

"So nice of Zarah to send me a feast. Perhaps I will let you live jedi, but really that is up to the will of the moon." 

Plo had his saber ready for the beast. Massive claws swiped at him. He was barely able to evade the creature's attacks. A massive foot delivered a kick to his chest sending him to the ground. 

"All of you get inside. I will handle this one."

They did as ordered as Plo struggled to get an advantage. Just when he was braced for the worst something barreled past taking the creature with it.

Boost and Sinker came running over. "General Plo, it was a trap. There's..there's a lunar beast. He's trying to use the clangers to take over the planet."

"Calm down Sergeant. What's all this now?"

"Zarah accidentally played into the hands of another nomad, Kardas. He intends to overrun the planet with lunar beasts and take it for himself."

Plo looked off to where the beast was hurled. "I see."

The two lunar beasts came tearing back towards them the larger one headed for Plo and the two clones. It leapt over them and headed towards the factory full of clone troopers. As the other came up Plo attempted to stop it and froze.

"Wolffe." He stopped in front of his general "I..I can explain later."

He headed off towards the building and they him followed close behind. 

"General Skywalker, there are two lunar beasts, Do not harm the black one, only the grey one. The black one is an ally."

"Ok um...did you just say lunar beast? I thought those were a myth."

"Myths come from somewhere don't they?"

Wolffe paused as they looked for Kardas. As he sniffed the air he recognized a very distinct smell. 

"EVERYBODY OUT THIS PLACE IS RIGGED WI-"

Suddenly several explosions rocked the building. Fire and smoke quickly engulfed the factory. He caught a glimpse of Kardas headed for Rex and Echo. 

"MOVE!" He growled.  
He blocked Kardas leaving Rex and Echo bewildered. 

"What are those things?" 

"No clue but let's get out of here."

They left the creatures in the crumbling burning factory making their way to safety.

Wolffe was not prepared for the sheer power and weight Kardas wielded. His punches would have easily cracked armor plates and his claws were cutting him to ribbons. 

"I don't know why the moon chose a stupid clone but you won't live to find out and then I'm gonna pick your friends off one by one. I wonder what a Kel Dor tastes like."

The thought of him hurting Plo and his men sent a surge of anger through him. He pushed Kardas off him and pinned him against the burning rubble. They struggled as the building fell around them.

"At this rate you are only prolonging the inevitable."

Wolffe saw one of the troopers bodies near him and reached for the binders on their belt clipping them to Kardas and then the support beam. He moved to leave him but Kardas' grip on him was too strong.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me" he growled." 

Just then a shot tore through Wolffe's shoulder. He turned to see Assi with a blaster.

"What are you doing with that thing?"

"I brought you here to end him. Now's your chance. You can kill him and then we can lead this world. Either he dies by your hand or you both die in the fire."

"Assi…. This is insane. He's too strong. Just give me the blaster-"

"NO! He has taken so much my mother, my siblings, no he dies at the hands of a stronger beast. No blasters to make it quick and easy. He needs to suffer just as they did."

"Assi, darling, you know they died because they were weak. The moon chose us to be it's children. Although the moon can make mistakes." 

As he said this he jerked Wolffe back biting into his neck and shoulder with powerful jaws. Another shot tore through his shoulder and Kardas began to sputter. His grip on Wolffe loosened as they both dropped to the floor. 

"Wolffe, I'm so sorry. I had to stop him."

His vision began to blur as Assi apologized. The last thing he saw was someone approaching from behind her. Someone familiar but he didn't know who.

Rex and Plo looked high and low for Wolffe. After they found Boost knocked out and his blaster gone they were worried what Assi was doing.

Rex finally spotted them and ran over. He saw Assi holding Wolffe. He saw the blaster marks and the tears and bites littering Wolffe's body. "Come on, help me get him out of here."

************************************************************************************************************

Wolffe woke up on a cot in a tent. He could hear voices outside. 

"Yes general Skywalker, we have things settled here. No sign of the separatists and the nomads are safe. Thank you for allowing the Captain to remain and help while Wolffe recovers. I appreciate his assistance."

Wolffe closed his eyes again. Everything hurt. He could hear the tent flap opening.

"So…. Despite everything no one but the five of us know the truth."

"Thank the maker. I think I'd have to kill Fives if he knew." 

Rex chuckled "feeling any better?"

"No."

"That's fair. We cut it a little close there. Nothing a little rest and some bacta won't fix. Guess Colt wasn't makin' all that up huh?"

"How am I supposed to lead my men like this?"

"Zarah and I figured that out." Plo entered the tent with Zarah and Assi close behind.

"We can easily make sure you are mostly on planets without a lunar cycle. It's easier to manage than you think."

Zarah began to check his bandages "you are healing nicely. I'm sure we can send you on your way in another week or so."

Assi smiled "I'm sorry I lost my head back there. I almost got you killed."

"Don't sweat it. It's going to happen eventually. It's what I was made for."

Plo shook his head "you were made to be a soldier, no one is ever made to die and don't ever forget that. You fight so that one day you can live."

Assi was now sitting at the bedside running her fingers through Wolffe's hair.  
"Perhaps after the war you will come see us? It would be nice to have another Wolf around. I don't want to turn anyone for fear of them not surviving or ending up like my father."

He closed his eyes enjoying the contact he so rarely received. "Hmmm if I make it out of this mess I'll keep that in mind."

"If I have anything to say about it you will make it out of this mess." Plo nodded and walked out with Zarah.

"I'm serious you know. Anytime you need us come find us here. It can be a tough life alone."

"Thank you Assi but I'm not alone. I have my pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue starts. hope you have been enjoying thanks for reading  
> take care see you tomorrow ;) this will most likely be finished by fri.


	7. Epilogue pt 1

1 later year

Plo carded his hands through Wolffe's hair as he gritted through the pain.   
"I know. I could not keep my promise. I won't make you do this alone."

"General, please, If I hurt you…."

"No. I trust you Wolffe. Please just take a deep breath. We can get through this." 

As his body morphed and changed Plo maintained contact with him. Rubbing a hand on his head or his back.

"Buir...this hurts" he whimpered out. Plo was not sure if he heard him correctly and did not want to embarass Wolffe in such a compromised state. “Shhhhh it will be over soon.”

He had managed to get a transmission from Assi explaining that not having a proper schedule of exposure to a lunar cycle would make the changes when they do happen painful. He wished for all the galaxy that he could do something, anything to help him through. He had already snuck him into the jedi temple and into his quarters but offering a safe place and some close comfort was all he had at this moment. 

“Rest easy Wolffe. I will keep you safe.”

He woke the next morning in Plos' bed with his robe tucked around him and the general asleep against the wall.


	8. Epilogue pt 2

3 years later

Rex looked over all the leads and reports desperate to find his brothers and rescue them from the empire's clutches. Some he had no hope of reaching others were gone either by their own hand or by order of the empire.

Ahsoka pulled up the reports from Cato Neimoidia, their last current lead. "Says over the last two months six battalions have been wiped out here." 

"You don't think Plo would be wiping them out do you?" She shook her head. 

"Master Plo is confirmed deceased. The reports show this has only happened twice."

"When?"

"The timing looks like it follows the lunar cycles. Maybe they are disturbing somethings territory or mating rituals."

"I think I have my first lead. Thank you Ahsoka for all your help. Best of luck on your journey…… may the force be with you."

She smiled sadly "may the force be with you too Rex."

***********************************************************************************************************

Rex flew as fast and as careful as he could to Cato Nemodia. He saw the images, he knew who was killing those troopers and he had to stop it from happening again.

When he landed the sun was nearly setting. He carefully avoided the troopers on patrol. He made his way through the brush and trees until he heard a noise from behind. He was suddenly pinned to the ground by a shaggy hulking mass.

"I'll kill you all for what you made me do" he snarled.

"Wolffe! Wolffe it's me, it's Rex. I got my chip out. I can help you."

He was suddenly pulled close to the hairy body "they're gone all gone. Assi was right. She said I would lose them at my own hand and I did. I pulled the trigger and Plo is gone. He… I… and then then… It was like I had forgotten. Suddenly the moon was full and I remembered it all and Sinker and Boost...they...they remembered nothing. I tore them apart. My brothers….gone and it's all my fault. The jedi will have me exterminated for this. I'll...I'll end up like Dogma or Fives. I had no choice. I had no control.you would be doing me a favor if you pointed that blaster right at my heart." He let out a mournful howl as his body was wracked with sobs

Rex did his best to comfort the hysterical soldier. "Shhhh shhh I know, I know. The 332nd is all gone too. Ahsoka and I had no choice. Jesse tried to...I buried my brothers with my own two hands over two months ago. I won't bury another. I'm trying to find anyone I can, get their chips out. I bet the moon scrambled your inhibitor chip that's how you remembered."

He coaxed Wolffe back to the ship. "Let's go find our brothers Wolffe."

Four months later

"Look Dogma, Kix,...before I take you in there...I know I dropped a lot on you both after the thaw out from the carbon freeze but um...there's one more thing….."

They suddenly heard the pained howl pierce the still night air on Mimban. 

"Um….Rex...what the hell was that?" Kix hissed at him.

"It's part of the reason I was so glad I found you. I'm gonna need to take those" he reached for their blasters and then opened the door to the compound. Cody, Greggor and the Bad batch all sat at the table. 

"He doin' any better?" They all looked at Rex and shook their heads "No. Honestly...I think he's worse since we found the nomads had been wiped out." 

"Just what are you pulling me into vod?"

"Think you can figure out how to safely tranquilize a grief addled lunar beast?"

"Have those chips scrambled your brains? That's an old story Colt used to tell us to see if he could spook us."

Crosshair rolled his eyes, "the worlds turned upside down and the sith wiped the jedi out overnight and you wanna tell us what's real and what's not? We've been living with the mess formerly known as Commander Wolffe, so if you're so kriffin’ great go in there and help your damn brother."

Everyone was silent not expecting his outburst. 

"Who the Kriff is this asshole?" Dogma said, quick to defend Kix who had cared for him until his carbon freezing.

"Dogma these are the experimental clones I told you about. Look you get settled, Kix, please just come with me."

He followed Rex down the hall of the compound. He could smell the tang of blood in the air. "Is he hurt?"

"Shit. He must have opened the blaster wound he got again. We had a bit of trouble a couple weeks ago. He's opened it up a few times."

They entered the room and he saw Wolffe on a mat in the corner. What little that was in the room was trashed.

"We brought him here because the nomads that were here knew about the lunar beast. He hasn't changed back since I found him months ago. Someone killed the nomads and it was a while ago. We are thinking the clankers wiped them out just as the war ended to cover their tracks or just to be cruel. He didn't take that any better than the order."

He carefully approached him "Wolffe? Hey...Rex says ya got hit with a blaster and keep on opening it. How about you let me take a look huh? Just like old times."

At that he grabbed Kix by his collar and threw him towards the door. 

"The old times are dead just like I should be."

He pinched the bridge of his nose "oh boy. Rex how have you been dealing with this? He is clearly depressed and expressing thoughts of suicide."

"For a while I just put sleeping pills in his food but he seems to be tolerant of that now."

Kix stood up and cracked his knuckles "I thought Dogma had it rough. Wolffe I'm cleaning that wound whether you like it or not and then you are going to change back and we are going to deal with this." 

He stepped forward and to his surprise Wolffe stood and squared up to him. "Wow...he's...big."  
He barreled forward taking Wolffe by surprise. As he did his best to pin him against the wall Rex kicked the med kit over and he grabbed the bacta patch and quickly placed it. He felt Wolffe shudder a moment then the struggling stopped.

"Feel better ya big dummy? Now let's get a better look at this." 

The blaster wound had not healed up and was clearly infected. "Rex give us some space I'll hollar if I need ya vod."

"Sure thing."

"Wolffe, none of this was your fault."

"How? How is it not my fault? At the end of the day I killed them all. Plo, Boost, Sinker, even Comet. I killed them. They were my brothers, my family and now…."

"What about us huh? Cody's your batchmate and he's here. Look I know all of this sucks. Hell I got frozen in carbonite for trying to warn you all about the chips but we have to move forward. Bad things are happening out there. We need each other more than ever. Now sit back because I'm about to show you why you need a trained medic to deal with injuries like that."

He rummaged in the kit and pulled out a scalpel. Wolffe tensed and drew back "why do you have a scalpel?"

"You know what debridement is vod?"

He shook his head. "Well it's your lucky day you get to learn."

He began to carefully clean and cut away dead infected tissue as Wolffe did his best to hold still letting out an occasional whimper or growl. 

"You gonna stop hurting yourself now di'kut?" 

"Yes" he said quietly, not meeting Kix's gaze. 

"Look I know how you felt about Plo. He was kind and wonderful. He protected his pack. He wouldn't want you to wallow like this. Just try and move forward with us. You wouldn't want Dogma to see you like this would you? You would never hear the end of it." 

He made a small snorting noise. "I'm pretty pathetic aren't I?"

"No. You aren't pathetic. You are processing trauma. So I want you to get some rest and in the morning we will go from there." He patted Wolffe's back and stood up.

"can….can you stay? I don't think I can stand to be alone right now." 

"Of course I can stay. Just let me tell Rex what's going on ok?

Rex was waiting with the others when Kix came out. 

"Well?" Cody was trying to hide the worry on his face.

"We are getting there. He asked me to stay with him. This whole ordeal has taken its toll on all of us. Just be patient with him ok?" 

They all shook their heads in understanding. Kix grabbed an extra blanket and headed back for Wolffe.

He woke up the next morning to find Wolffe was currently human and pressed up against him. He carefully moved to get up. He sat and stared at the former commander. His hair was quite shaggy and his eyes sunken in with bags under them. He could see Wolffe was clearly malnourished and absolutely in need of a bath.

He sat and waited for the man to wake up. He couldn't leave him alone. He didn't want him to wake up alone. A while later he finally stirred with a yawn and a stretch that left him wincing as it tugged on the now properly treated wound.

"Morning, so are you gonna tell me how you got that blaster wound?"

He looked over his shoulder at Kix and chuckled a little. "Getting Rex and Cody outta trouble same as always. Some things never change I guess."

"Well someone has to save their butts from certain destruction on a daily basis especially since you've added Clone force 99 to the mix."

"Don't remind me."

"Don't like 'em?"

"It's not that it's just….out of everyone why did they get so lucky. They have their brothers still."

"You need to stop thinking like that. I know you are not the most...open person but family is more than your batch. We all share blood but it's more than that. We need to have each other's back because no one else does right now."

"Why should I bother getting attached?"

"Because cutting yourself off from your brothers is unhealthy. They are all worried about you. At least try for Cody and Rex's sake. Now let's get you cleaned up and take care of that mess of hair."

Once he was cleaned up Wolffe carefully entered the common room. Cody jumped up from his seat and came over pulling him into a hug. "It's nice to see your ugly mug Vod." 

"Yeah yeah. Don't make this hug thing a habit."

Rex came over and joined Cody. Wolffe let out a defeated grunt. 

"World goes to shit and you let little Rex'ika soften you up?"

Cody looked at him through damp eyes "if that's what keeps my family together yes. I'll be as soft as he needs me to be." 

Wolffe rolled his eyes "alright enough with the sap before I lose my appetite."

"It's good to have you back Vod." He waved Rex off but there was a slight smile on his face as he took a seat at the table with the others.

Crosshair passed him a cup of caf and smirked "I think I liked it better when you looked like a dog."

"I can give you a bite and see how much you like it then." 

He continued to smirk but said nothing.

"Don't let Cross get under your skin commander, it'll only encourage him."

Echo smiled as he looked up from his data pad. "Sooooo we have choices to make, we can join the rebellion and try to fix this mess or we can just stay outta the way."

"If i get ta’ blow stuff up I'm in." Echo nodded to Wrecker "I'm sure there will be a need for explosives."

The rest of the batch shrugged. "We go together so I guess we're in" Hunter answered.

"If you're joining a fight you're gonna need a medic. I'm in."

"Rex and I are in no question."

Dogma shrugged "what the hell. Not like I got anything else going on."

"You know I'm all for messing up the empire" Gregor grinned. They were all looking at Wolffe expectantly.

"Ah Kriff. Fine. They deserve it anyway and maybe it will make up for some of the bad I put into this forsaken galaxy." 

"I bet the empire won't stand a chance when we enter the playing field. I'll let Ahsoka know we are ready to help."

Wolffe froze "Tano? We are reporting to a Jedi?" Rex shook his head "no we are reporting to a friend. She left the order, she has no loyalty to them."

"Once a jedi always a Jedi."

"Wolffe, no, she helped me. She got my chip out. She helped me find all of you. She would never harm you."

"If you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today to get this wrapped up. Ill post the follow up story starting tommorow


	9. Epilogue final

6 years later

They followed Ahsoka through the ruins of the old jedi temple. She had heard a rumor that there was a holocron the empire was searching for and it might be here.

As they searched room to room something stopped Wolffe. He was now in the habit of willingly taking his lunar beast form on missions. It had come in handy quite a few times tricking the empire into thinking it was just an animal nearby.

He broke off from them and went down a hallway. He found a small room clearly meant for meditation. He wasn't sure why but he sat down.

"Ah, Wolffe, there you are." He looked up expecting his brothers but instead General Plo was standing before him in a blue haze. "I am so sorry for what we allowed the republic to do to you boys.” 

“I...General...I’m the one that should be sorry. I gave the order….I…”

“No never. I can feel the grief and guilt you have carried all these years for yourself and your brothers. I am not angry at you. I know you would never do something such as that on your own. We were all deceived. Have you been keeping Ahsoka safe?”

As he spoke Wolffe felt a clawed hand run through his fur. “I had wished you accepted this for much sooner. I think it is fitting for you.”

“You mean you like me better this way?” 

“Not quite. I like you no matter what you look like however this form does show everyone the brave protector I know you to be.”

"Buir...I...I couldn't save them. I killed my own brothers. I was angry and full of grief and pain. I couldn't stop. They had forgotten me, buir...forgotten us."

He was still running a hand through his fur. "Buir? You hold such a title for me?" 

He nodded "ever since you first showed how much you cared for us. You are my buir and I will always think of you as that."

He saw Plo flicker and fade a little "I think this meeting is coming to an end but your brothers taught me a saying. When we lose someone they are not gone they-"

"Are only marching far away. I know it. Colt taught us.” 

Wolffe stood to face Plo. “Good. Remember that, of all of us. I am proud of you no matter what happens. I am proud to have served with you and your brothers and I am even more proud that you took up arms to help in the darkest of times for our galaxy.”

Wolffe wrapped his arms around Plo feeling him fade and wishing he would stay.   
“Rest easy my general, my Buir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
